


One of those highschool fics you just can't get enough of.

by Planetare



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetare/pseuds/Planetare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's an asshole, Gerard's a victim of Franks assholeness. They get trapped in an elevator, you already know what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got super into writing this fic because my friend wanted me to so the other works will be like, next month. I'm really sorry but I'm not because this is gonna get gay.

I take deep breaths before I enter the entrance gates, my feet crunching on the probably-worth-more-than-my-mom's-car gravel, my backpack on both of my shoulders giving me something to cling to and my head staring at the shades of pebbles on the ground. I know how to avoid bumping into people with my head down, I've got it down to a practice, the only thing off is my new haircut I was forced into, its weird and I feel less protected without my scraggly hair touching my neck like it was my only friend, which, to be fair, it probably was.

I would put my headphones in but that requires a device to plug them into, and as such things had been stolen from me I think 4 times now I see no point in advertising their opportunity to steal again and be taunted for my choices of music. How is Abba and Maroon 5 emo again? I'll never know, but my classmates sure have it stuck in their heads it is.

Okay, It takes 4 minutes to get to the library and then I'm moderately safe.

I think to myself as is per routine. About 2 more minutes with my feet still moving past the other buildings, towards the big one with gargoyles and shit poking out of the church like building. As if its instinct to lead me to the haven-ish hell. I release one of my straps, placing my clammy, sweaty and pale hands to pull the door so I can enter.

I lay on the polished floor, my knuckles and knees aching instantly from the sudden impact with high class floorboard, at least my head didn't reach it. It's too early to properly examine the damage but my backpacks definitely not on my back.

''Watch where you're going weirdo.'' A boy's voice I know way too well calls before stepping on my back to bend down and grab something on the floor a little ways from me... MY BAG. My eyes widen and my ability to talk fails once again, I scramble onto my feet trying to reach for my property which Frank, who's fucking shorter than me, holds it out of my grasp. I try to utter the words 'give it back.' but my throat closes up even more, so I settle with awkwardly following him, arching my arm in his arms direction. Then Frank gets an idea, he gets the glint in his eye, THE glint. The glint that he had when he decided to steal my towel and boxers in swimming, the glint he had when he smashed my birthday present, a watch I was hoping to show to my primary school friends, you know, the ones who abandoned me by the time 8th grade rolled around. And the kind of glint he had when he thought it would be a great idea to draw a, to be fair, good drawing of a penis in art class, and shove it in the middle of a pile of my work so when miss marked them... well, I got a 'It's okay to be gay but don't draw it in my god damn class.' talk. Lets just say Its the super I'm-Gonna-Screw-Up-Your-Life-Even-More glint. His favourite.

Frank breaks off into a sprint to the elevator about 10 metres away from us both. I run after him, knowing where he will want to go from there, the roof.

''No!'' I choke out before I catch up to him, tripping and as consequence, shoving both me and him into the elevator, needless to say there were no teachers here to witness such events. Frank lands with an 'Oumph!' Which gives me at least a little satisfaction even though it's likely I'll suffer for it later. I lay on him, trying to manage my balance with all limbs on the floor.

''Ugh, get off me fuckin' gay.'' Frank mutters in response, his uniform more ruffled and signature black hair just as fucked up. I comply, if I can't get up I end up pushing my butt along against to the elevator wall, as far away as I can get from my bully. But before we can both even utter another word, the elevator makes a Ping! sound and we both twitch in surprise. We cant do anything but flail about when the elevator doors close. I take this as a chance to snatch my bag away from Frank which isn't even in his grasp anymore, it's nearer to me now in this, more spacious than some, elevator. I succeed for once when I start to feel our container start to move, clutching my bag like my darkest secrets were hidden in it, though I'm not that stupid to keep secrets outside of my mind.

I breath slowly like I was told to by my brother, I relax an inch. I open my eyes which I didn't know were closed to see Frank stare at me like he was watching a squid attacking a shrimp; grossed out but interested. I can't even bury my face in my bag to hide the flaring red attacking my cheeks without getting stranger looks and resulting in a worser punishment for trying to stay out of people's way. So I just stare back at him, unable to do anything else but look in the mirror walls of my face. Life isn't fair.

''What. The fu-'' CRASH CLANG KA-FUCKING-BOOM Is what we both hear instead of the expected ck. The elevator stops, just. Stops. We both look upwards to where the sound originated, me being the melodramatic fool and over thinking that its Alien and Predators decided to hunt on top of our lift. But it isn't. It can't be. I mean, this is the only time me and Frank have ever been equal, and he isn't really reassuring me that we aren't in a fucking horror movie. But we can't be, I mean if we were then Frank would probably die first because he's the asshole and the asshole always dies before the nerd. So I guess it isn't all that bad. I think.

It takes about 15 minutes of Frank probably trying to forget I'm here at all and building a metaphorical brick wall inbetween us and me reassuring myself that if this is a horror movie that I would escape because Frank will die first and preparing for each type of monster that might rip away the metal surrounding us to hear a little speaker in the corner of the elevator squawking in my ears.

''ITS OKAY WHOEVERS IN THERE, W'ERE WORKING ON THE PROBLEM, WE CAN'T HEAR YOU BUT WHOEVERS IN THERE KEEP CALM, THIS IS GOING TO TAKE ABOUT 5 HOURS TO FIX WITH YOU INSIDE, WE'VE BEEN TOLD BY FRANK'S FRIENDS THAT FRANK IERO AND GERARD UMM, WAY ARE STUCK INSIDE. STAY CALM.''

Because that always makes a person calm, being stuck in a somewhat cramped space with your bully with a teacher who doesn't even know your name ordering you to STAY CALM. I mean. This is just going to be great. But the brick wall seems to be smashed by it.

''Fuck.'' Frank mutters under his breath, My eyes stray away from the speaker to him, his figure now curled up casually opposite me, his head staring at the gaps between his parted legs, exposing his crotch to me. I decide to take my shot at him. I mean, I'm screwed anyway.

''Yeah, I'm not that happy to be with you here either.'' His head jerks up, features in a mean scowl directed at me, I instinctively flinch but still hold my gaze.

''Shut the hell up gay.'' He spits at me, it doesn't stop our conversation though.

''I actually have a name, you've heard it just a few seconds ago actually.'' My body growing more comfortable to my slightly higher ground in hierarchy than I was a few minutes ago relaxing my body leaning more than pressed up to the wall. Frank's lips press against each other in a sign of what's most likely hatred. I decide to carry on.

''And when did I even say I was gay? It's not even an insult really. Just more un-originality and idiocy to understand that my sexual preference shouldn't be something to be ashamed of.'' Man, I'm on a role here, I don't know what's making me form a whole sentence together but fuck I'm grateful. Because Frank doesn't have a response, he's just not responding and furrowing his eyebrows more into his own body in a pissed off fashion. It's pretty fun to watch in all honesty. But I'm not going to say anything else because I don't want to die of course, not by being beaten up by Frank.

Another 5 minutes of silence I hear Frank look up at me and accuse.

''Why the fuck did you have to push me into this fucking elevator?'' What? What the fuck? I'm startled by the sudden noise but what the fuck? I laugh out of pure fucking amazement.

''Excuse me? You're the one who fucking TOOK MY BACK PACK. You're the one who ran to the elevator to probably GO UP TO THE ROOF AND THROW IT OFF.'' I yell with perfect and utter reason to. Fucking dick.

''I wasn't going to throw it off the roof.'' He retorts, Frank's body sitting more upright. I scoff, folding my arms.

''Yeah, because you were going to take it to my first class because we're best buddies who play tag at break and share lunches and don't humiliate said buddy every day since 7th grade.'' I almost yell but don't, my back pushing off the mirror. It looks like my 'best buddy' has got a strop on.

''Oh. Oh I get it. It's all _my_ fault. _Poor_ little helpless Frank was pushed by _evil_ Gerard purposely to trap him in such an unfortunate situation just to piss him off. Yes, that's right. _I purposely_ tried to open the door to FORCE Frank into making me fall onto the floor and MAKE him step on my spine to retrieve my bag and taking it to the elevator. Just for this situation. Yup. _My_ fault.'' Frank eyes dart at me, daring me to go on, but at this point I don't care, I'm about to open my mouth once again but I'm interrupted by him.

''I didn't want to do it.'' Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

''Yeah, right.'' I say, I'm just fucking done with this asshole. I lean back onto the wall, claiming my high horse because it's about fucking time I get a chance to ride it. Frank doesn't really have much to say at that point and I'm glad for it. I just sit there helping him build the wall of bricks between us.

About half an hour passes until I'm bored out of my skull, trying to scrape enough imagination and deep thoughts to keep me occupied but it turns out I'm not that much of a poet. Frank's not said a word and neither have I. I hear Frank rustle and tilt my head towards him, watching. It's nothing, he's just changing positions, stretching his legs out in front of him, almost touching mine, I glare at them like they were a spider, just daring bit to come any closer before I move as far away from it as possible. He's still stretching when he says something.

''Don't worry idiot, I'm not going to touch your _precious_ legs.'' I scowl in his direction, still looking at his legs.

''I'm not an idiot.'' I reply, catching his attention, looking at my face.

''I get A's most of the time.'' I finish my point meeting his eyes. We stay like that for a little too long until he breaks the tension by bending his legs back and shrugging, looking away.

''Whatever, doesn't mean you're smart, just means you can memorize.'' I decide to defend myself yet again.

''What's the difference?'' I challenge his statement. He smirks beneath his breath.

''Being smart is being able to use your knowledge not just in tests, but to be able to use it in everyday necessity. Being able to memorize is saving said knowledge, not fully understanding mostly in your head. Memorizing doesn't necessarily mean you've got it right and normally we put it in a test and then completely forget it. Getting A's in tests doesn't mean you're _not_ smart, but it doesn't technically mean you _are_.'' Okay, that's actually a good point.

''I'm still not an idiot.'' I push myself into the mirror, shoving myself upwards.

''The haircut says different.'' Frank laughs like this is completely normal. But it's not. He's acting like a somewhat okay person to me which has been a first, telling me the difference of things and all. I curl up a little at the comment on my hair, I don't want to feel happy when he talks to me, but I can't help but feel better when he's nice. The fucking douche.

''Then that would mean my mom's the idiot, I didn't want this.'' I'm still staring down at my thighs.

''She sure is, your hair was way better before this.'' I hear him say. I twitch an eye in his direction, a small smiles playing on his face as he gets more comfortable.

''Wow. That's the first almost compliment you've given me since never.'' I reply as blandly as I could. His smile instantly falters. I feel almost like the meanest person in the lift though he did deserve it.

''Gerard-''

''Wow, my real name as well? Not just weirdo or retard? You're on a streak of firsts aren't you?'' I cut him off, glaring at my knees unblinking. I can almost hear him thinking what to say.

''I didn't want to do those things.'' he tries.

''then why'd you do them?''

''Because I've been friends with assholes for a long time and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.'' I scoff.

''So you cared more about the 'perfect highschool dream' than face reality. What's next, date one of the jocks to get popular?'' I smile a bitter thing at my crappy joke. But I hide it away from him.

''It's not that. It's like, they were my friends, they were good people but then highschool happened and if you don't go along with what they say you were out of the group and because you had to go along with what they said, no one wants to be near you either, it was the path to complete loneliness which scares the shit out of me.'' he explains, it's kind of a good excuse but if that means he's still going to be like that after we get out of here then fuck, I'm screwed. And Frank wouldn't lie about this I think. He's fucked with me so many times but he's always been honest about what he's done.

''Why do you do this shit to me? Most of these 'pranks' are your idea.'' My head looking up at him, my knees to my chest. I want an answer.

''Because the guys do what they WANT to do to people, I don't, but when you don't want to do stuff, it's either extreme or not at all. Sorry.'' Oh, wow. _Sorry._ That's going to make everything all okay now. Sorry my ass you piece of shit.

 


	2. Fucking emotional crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EMOTIONAL FOR NO REASON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote half of this chapter.

I just sit there annoyed and angry at Frank. and  _sorry?_ Sorry isn't going to do jack shit for me or for him. yeah sure. That was a good excuse, but  _sorry?_  Sorry for ruining your life from the age of 13 and upwards? Sorry for taking away your chance of friends and happiness? Sorry wasn't going to do anything for me or for him we both knew it. He should have left the group of assholes the minute they started being assholes and if he was so opposed to what they were doing he would take on being alone rather than stay in that group, it's just that simple. He could and should of but he didn't so he is obviously part of the group of douches and therefore my enemy.

Well, I wouldn't say enemy, more person I should avoid at all costs, enemy implies that I could actually win this imaginary battle of school. Frank's just opposite me, not talking but looking like he would talk if I offered which I'm not going to. I'm not going to dig my grave any further than the 90 ft one that I already have so I let the time just fly by, or more crawl.

''I never even meant for you to be the target.'' Frank mutters loud enough for me to hear 15 minutes after. I don't respond. So he takes it as his queue to carry on. 

''It's just that I didn't know you and I knew everyone else and those who I didn't were friends with my friends.'' Well. Yeah. I had moved school asshole. My face tightens at every word and he has the nerve to carry on.

''And one day Erick thought it would be cool to go behind the art block to smoke, you know Erick, he's smoked since he was thirteen because his older brother's an idiot and gives him them and I just went with it.'' What the fuck has this got to do with anything?

''And well, you were working in there at lunch time in A2? Yeah, in A2 there's this window that we were leaning on while he smoked and talked. And like, a few minutes or something after that we were looking  through the window while Erick kept talking shit about you even though he didn't know you. No one did.'' I clenched my fists together no doubt making them whiten as he talked.

''And I couldn't stop looking at you.'' I was looking at him through my knees when he said that, I even notice a tiny bit of pink sink into his cheeks.

''Like, I couldn't hear what he was saying because I saw you just fucking drawing, I couldn't even see what you were drawing but I was focused on you holding that pencil and sketching whatever the hell it was and the next minute Ericks pulling me into the art block and into your room.'' My eyes soften while I listen to the story of my embarrassment, I already know what happens next.

''And I saw you look up at us as we entered, I didn't know what Erick had planned, I honestly didn't, I wasn't listening. I didn't even know whether he was going to do something good or bad. And I saw him just leave me by the door and up to you on the table.'' If I were talking to him I'd fucking choke on my words.

''Erick just took your piece of paper and screwed it up because he could and you were so confused and so was I. I heard him just speak the words that he probably heard come out of his brother's mouth when he was drunk, I don't know what he said, but you were so fucking torn from them.'' I hadn't realized I was holding my breath so I push it out loudly, closing my eyes.

Frank stops talking but it doesn't matter because I'm crap at keeping my own promises to myself.

''You piece of fucking useless shit, you fucking retarded cunt. You think you're fucking special? You're not. You're nothing to anyone. drawing gay shit like this. You're the worst thing that's ever happened.'' Frank's mouth kind of just stalled.

''That's what he said to me.'' I explained. laughing a little.

''You know, It wouldn't have got to me if it wasn't a week after my little brother had decided to run away after we had this big fight where the last words he said were 'I hate you you ruin everything.' I mean, he's back now, but he was missing for two fucking weeks, he was only eleven but fuck he can play hide and seek like a professional.'' I remember when he came back home, he was hiding in a deserted construction site near us. We only found him because he went back to school because he missed his friends. Though I laugh slightly I can feel the pain in my chest knowing  _I_  made my parents worry, _I_  pushed Mikey to his limits that he actually fucking  _left home for two weeks._ Franks still pretty quiet.

''You were saying?'' I say, I look at him and give him a small smile just to fuck with him.

''Uh. Oh umm. Yeah. You, you were there and Erick wasn't stopping and I didn't know what to do. So I just let it happen.'' he looks me dead in the eye.

''And I decided that I had to make you my target so no one else would hurt you but me.''

''It's fucking stupid and I know it's worthless to you but I was so scared. I was so scared that I'd be alone, but I was also scared for you, seeing you so fucking torn. So I decided that this would be the best way to keep you somewhat okay throughout school because then you would only have to deal with me.''

''It didn't work as well as you planned though.'' he nods, his body sliding up the mirrored walls.

''I know, but it stopped a lot of shit going your way. the only reason i made your life such a hell was because it stopped other guys doing stuff to you, the guys in art class wanted me to write a suicide note inbetween your work when I put the drawing of a dick in it. i smashed the watch when they wanted me to smash your face, I pushed you onto the floor and took your bag when they wanted me to push you into the door, take your bag and steal your money in there.''

''You were doing me a favour.'' I finish.

''In a way, yes. It means nothing though because I should have been your fucking friend instead of tormenting you-'' 

''No.'' Frank stops rambling, my fists unclench.

''We would have both been fucked.'' I explain. 

''Yeah.'' There's silence after that.

''I'm not going to say thank you because that would be fucked up but you know, you did that best you could.'' I say, he gives me a sympathetic smile which, for once like when most people give me those looks, I'm not annoyed at it. I sigh, my mood lightened but my shoulders still feeling heavy.

''So what happens now?'' I ask.

''What?''

''What happens when this elevator is fixed. Are you going to keep on bullying me or are you going to ditch your friends? What happens?'' frank furrows his brows, thinking I guess. then he looks at me and I at him.

''I'm going to ditch them. I'm going to ditch them and because of that, I'm going to be alone but I think that's okay.'' A corner of his mouth twitches upwards and he gets a different glint in his eye, one of clarity.

''You don't have to be alone.''

''huh?'' 

''I mean, there is always me.'' I say.

''Yeah, but you couldn't want to be friends with me after what I've done to you.'' He babbles, I cut him off with a shrug.

''but I know  _why_  you did those things.'' And in all honesty, Frank is forgiven. Its weird that I forgave him so quickly but yeah, he was helping, he really was trying to help in his own kind of selfish way. but fuck, I probably would have done the same thing or have done nothing at all. And I mean, it's not like we're suddenly super duper best friends forever but this is good for now. I smile and that's enough for him and for me too. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, not been writing in a while, sorry about that.

We both kind of just sat there in a comfortable silence, both opposite in the golden tinted elevator. I'm not saying everything is fine, its really not, not for Frank anyways, he's going to fucking die if he goes through with it. But for me, I hope he doesn't. I really hope he doesn't because shit this might be my one chance of a maybe decent friend. I play on the end of my blazer sleeve, unraveling threads and laying them out on the floor next to me. Franks on a phone game or something, I can hear the little noises, I think its Candy Crush or something, sounds like it anyways.

''Fuck...'' Frank says under his breath.

''Hmm?'' I'm too busy playing with my threads, platting them together to make an ultra thread, the ruler of all threads.

''Nothing, fucking game...''

''Oh.''

''OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.''

''What the fuck?'' I almost jumped out of my fucking skin thanks to that. I glare at him. He looks up at me and back to the game.

''I've lost all my energy and I'm like one eighth of a star away from getting five whole ones and I've only got 3 minutes to go.''

  
''Okay... What?'' I lean forward, like that would help me see through the phone case and look at what game he was playing. Frank stares at me again, his forehead creasing.

''Kim Kardashian...''

''Come again?'' Franks sighs like I'm the idiot.

''Kim Kardashian: Hollywood. The game. I'm playing it.''

''Whats that?''

''Oh my fucking god.'' Frank stares at me incredulously, his mouth curled up in a disbelieving smile and crawls up next to me. I'm a little uncomfortable with the sudden lack of personal space but he doesn't seem to mind. He shoves the ipod in my face and all I can see is a character looking vaguely like Frank moving about with another guy taking pictures of him with blue bubbles or something floating around him. ''This game has taken up my entire fucking life.'' He explains.

''Yes, looks like it could.'' I'm not all that impressed, it just looks like a regular game.

''Don't be sarcastic.'' He playfully scorns and bumps his shoulders into mine. I bump back.

''No but seriously, whats so good about it?'' I turn my head away from the shared screen to Frank's face. He does the same.

''I have no idea. It's like. you start out as this nobody working at a store and the WHOA its Kim Kardashian! And shes asking you to help her with her clothes and you become friends and whoosh your one a one way road to fame.''

''Okay... Still not getting why its so good.''

''I guess its kind of like the Angry birds phase thing, you don't understand why its entertaining to kill pigs who, to be honest, did a 5 star job for building up defenses without the use of hands or even limbs. But you just did, and this is like that. You want to be an A lister, mostly because you want to shove it in Willow Pape's stupid fucking face. But other than that, theres no reason why you keep playing the game other than you can and will.'' It's not the best explanation but I'll take it.

''Who's Willow Pape?'' Frank looks at me again with fury in his eyes.

''Willow Pape is scum of the earth who's desperate for Kim's attention and is always in the way of my success and I hope she dies painfully and alone.''

''But she's not real?''

''Thats not the point. I hate the bitch.'' He pauses for a while. ''What?'' He looks at my face, which is trying not to laugh at him.

''Nothing...'' I try to recover my face, but its still permanently set into a tight smile.

''What?'' Franks grinning too, the games forgotten, his mouth is wide and grinning.

''Nothing!'' 

''Go on, say it, spit it out.'' I shrug in response.

''Its just kind of funny that the person whos been bullying me for such a long time has been playing  _that_  for the past god knows how long.'' His smile falters a little bit at the reminder and the small silence between us becomes uncomfortable. I push at his shoulder with mine.

''Hey. Why'd you do that?''

''I felt like it.'' I do it again. Frank doesn't do anything. ''Its okay...''

''What is?''

''What you did, its okay, you're a good person.'' His shoulders hunch a little over himself.

''You don't have to say that.'' I think for a little while.

''You're right. I don't. But I am, so you are.''

''You shouldn't even care.''

''Yeah, but I do. So shut the fuck up and deal with it.'' I push him again with my shoulder and he copies. Progress.


End file.
